Cuestión de Confianza
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Las relaciones no son perfectas, están llenas de diferencias, equivocaciones e inseguridades. Hay que ceder, hablar y, a veces, traspasar los límites impuestos por uno mismo para poder seguir adelante. Sanada/Sakuno


Nuevo Sanada/Sakuno :D La verdad es que lo tengo escrito desde el verano para un reto, pero no me tenía satisfecha del todo, y hasta hace unos días he estado haciendo correcciones. Espero que estén IC y que os guste.

Una pequeña aclaración antes de pasar a la historia: está situada cuando Sanada está en 3º de Bachillerato y Sakuno en 1º

-o-

GLOSARIO:

-hanami: la fiesta de ir a ver los cerezos en flor.

-tatami: suelo de fibra de arroz

-o-

**CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA**

Sakuno fijó la mirada en la ventanilla del autobús, tratando de ignorar al hombre que la observaba con detenimiento desde el otro lado del vehículo, mientras un oscuro sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y notaba sus manos, que se cerraban ligeramente crispadas sobre el bolso en su regazo, enfriarse con rapidez, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Todo el valor que había acumulado en su mente desde que se había levantado aquella mañana se estaba evaporando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y ya ni siquiera deseaba pasar el día con Genichirou, sino volver a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y encogerse en un rincón. Entornó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Todo había comenzado el lunes, cuando una exultante amiga del instituto llamada Nozomi Sachiko, les había confesado a Tomoka y a ella, con los ojos brillantes, que había ido a un hotel con su novio. Llevaban saliendo sólo un mes, pero ambos habían estado deseándolo desde casi el principio, y después de algunos detalles que a Sakuno no le había parecido muy apropiado que contase, les había preguntado a ellas.

Tomoka y Horio estaba todavía en esa etapa en que todo el mundo sabía lo que sentían menos ellos mismos, y el nivel de atracción se medía por el número de discusiones que tenían, por lo que su respuesta fue negativa, pero cuando llegó su turno, no pudo siquiera tratar de mentir alegando que no tenía ninguna relación. Había sido el blanco de los rumores del colegio durante dos semanas cuando se supo la noticia de que la nieta de la entrenadora de tenis estaba saliendo con el subcapitán del equipo del Instituto de Bachillerato Rikkaidai. Había enrojecido hasta la raíz de los cabellos admitiendo que Sanada y ella ni siquiera habían pensado en ello. Y era lo cierto. A ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente algo más en aquellos sábados que pasaban juntos, caminando por las calles, en cafeterías y restaurantes de comida rápida o jugando al tenis, hablando sobre cualquier cosa o en un agradable silencio. Y si él tenía algún deseo de aquel tipo, no lo había demostrado. Había habido algunos besos, suaves e inocentes, pero nada más. Y se había avergonzado aún más cuando Sachiko la había mirado con condescendencia y algo de burla, como si fuera una niña pequeña, antes de decir las palabras que la habían atormentado durante aquella semana, y que habían ayudado a que tomara una decisión de la que ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse.

"_Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado y trataría de retenerlo por todos los medios. No debe ser muy tranquilizador saber que está rodeado de chicas casi todos los días, mientras que ti sólo te ve uno... Pero si tuviera un incentivo para esperar ese momento con ganas..."_

En el almuerzo, Tomoka había intentado tranquilizarla. Su amiga la conocía a la perfección y sabía que aquellas palabras la habían afectado, aunque tratase de disimularlo. Y había conseguido apartarlas de sus pensamientos hasta dos días después, cuando Aoki Noriko, pálida y con los ojos hinchados, había llegado a clase y les había dicho que su novio había roto con ella porque le gustaba otra, con la que iba a empezar a salir, más simpática, popular y no tan reticente a las muestras de cariño. No es que le hubiera hablado de hacerlo y ella se hubiera negado, pero... La única respuesta de Sachiko, un "_te lo dije"_, bastó para que la inseguridad volviera a inundarla.

Y allí estaba ella, tratando de no morir de vergüenza , mientras se adentraba en Kanagawa, vestida con una minifalda azul vaquera que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus muslos y una blusa estampada palabra de honor con un volante en el pecho para simular su pocas curvas, prendas compradas a toda prisa el día anterior tras salir de clase. No era que pretendiera llegar demasiado lejos aquel día, pero sí convertirse en una motivación para él.

Las paradas se fueron sucediendo, y para su alivio, el hombre se bajó en una de las primeras. Se recostó contra el cristal, tratando de tranquilizarse, esperando a la última, en el centro de la ciudad, donde la esperaba Sanada. Una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro al pensar en él. Habían pensado ir al cine a ver un película histórica y a comer a una cafetería cercana. Tenían varias opciones para la tarde, entre las que decidirían dependiendo del tiempo que tuvieran tras el almuerzo.

Lo vio antes de que el chófer anunciara la parada. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, bajo la marquesina de la parada. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta azul con cuadros más oscuros sobre una camiseta blanca con una serigrafía en negro y pantalón beis. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, ensordeciéndola y se sintió nerviosa por su posible reacción ante aquel cambio de vestuario. No esperaba algo demasiado obvio, no era su estilo, pero sí una ligera apreciación en su mirada o en sus gestos. Cuando el autobús paró, respiró hondo varias veces antes de bajar los escalones, y se dirigió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué significa esto? - fue la frase que cortó su saludo tajantemente.

Su expresión se había oscurecido, y Sakuno tragó antes de intentar que sus palabras no sonaran como un balbuceo confuso.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con una vacilante sonrisa.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios en una fina línea, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo claramente disgustado.

-Lo sabes bien.

-Pues ha-había pensado... - las manos comenzaron a temblarle y un violento rubor le cubrió las mejillas - … en c-cambiar un poco...

-¿Un poco? - repitió él con un matiz irónico y severo.

Sakuno bajó la cabeza, notando aquel frío pegajoso del autobús invadirla de nuevo. Nada estaba saliendo como pensaba, como le había dicho Sachiko; él se había enfadado y ella estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas en contener las ganas de llorar y de desaparecer. No sólo se había tomado mal aquella idea, sino que acaba de arruinarse el único día a la semana que tenían para verse.

-Yo...

Sanada la observó por un momento más antes de suspirar y cogerla de la mano fuertemente.

-Vamos.

Ella levantó la cabeza algo incrédula, notando cómo la esperanza de que él apreciara su intento de parecerle atractiva volvía a renacer, sólo para que a dos pasos, se detuviera bruscamente.

-Y cúbrete - dijo en voz muy baja quitándose la camisa y echándosela por los hombros antes de guiarla hacia el autobús.

-¿Dónde...?

-Te llevo a casa – la interrumpió haciéndola subir al mismo vehículo del que minutos antes se había bajado.

La condujo hasta un asiento doble casi al fondo, fulminando con la mirada a un joven que se había quedado embobado con sus piernas y se sentó en el pasillo, ocultando su menuda figura a los ojos de todos en el reducido espacio del banco de la ventanilla.

No dijo una palabra durante todo el trayecto. Se mantuvo con la vista al frente y los brazos cruzados, impasible, pero Sakuno sabía que seguía disgustado por la dureza de sus facciones, vigilando cada leve movimiento, tanto suyos como de los demás pasajeros. No permitiría un solo gesto en su dirección.

Apretó nerviosamente las manos, retorciéndolas, mientras veía pasar rápidamente el paisaje ante ella. En aquel momento se sentía abrumada por el huracán de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, y por la pesadez que notaba en el pecho. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan furioso. Durante el año que llevaban juntos habían tenido alguna que otra diferencia, pero nunca nada que no pudieran arreglar casi en el mismo momento. Sin embargo, intuía que aquella vez no sería tan fácil, sobre todo porque no entendía la razón de su enfado. Simplemente había querido que él la mirara de otra forma y, a pesar del bochorno que había pasado, había sido la primera vez en que se había sentido diferente al verse en el espejo, había dejado atrás a la chica aniñada y simple para convertirse en una mujer bonita, como una mariposa que acababa de salir de la crisálida. Y él le había arrancado las alas.

Cuando el conductor anunció su parada, Sakuno se giró ligeramente para indicárselo, y él se levantó dejándola pasar delante. Una vez en la calle, se colocó a su lado, cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo, aunque permitiéndole la suficiente libertad para que los guiara hasta su casa.

-Lo que no me explico es que Ryuuzaki-sensei te dejara salir así – fueron sus primeras palabras en casi una hora, después de cerrar tras ellos la verja del jardín y se encaminaban a la casa.

-La abuela no está – replicó Sakuno mientras sacaba la llave de la puerta.

La casa se hallaba envuelta en el silencio y en la entrada no había ningún par de zapatos extra, corroborando sus palabras.

-El salón está ahí – dijo ella señalando una habitación al fondo, junto a la escalera -. Voy a preparar té.

-Eso puede esperar. Cambiate primero.

Sakuno se volvió hacia él, que acababa de quitarse los tenis, y lo observó largamente dándose cuenta de que no la miraba. ¿Tanto detestaba su aspecto? Apretó las manos alrededor del asa de su bolso, derrotada, pero decidida a hablar, sabiendo que aquel momento era tan bueno como otro para pedirle una explicación a su reacción desmesurada. Necesitaba conocer por qué no le funcionaba lo que a las demás, y qué pensaba él realmente de ella.

-No lo comprendo – dijo suave pero firmemente y Genichirou la contemplo levantando una ceja -. ¿Por qué no te gustan?

-Porque te cambian – dijo con voz seca, entornando los ojos -. Es como si no fueras la de siempre.

-Pero no es así. Sigo siendo yo...

-Ya lo sé – Sanada suspiró cansadamente -. ¿Podemos discutirlo después?

Sakuno pensó en mantenerse firme, pero él estaba claramente incómodo y la entrada no era el lugar apropiado para una conversación. Estaba dispuesto a hablar y lo más acertado en aquel momento era hacer una concesión. Entró pasando de largo de la cocina.

-Pasa y siéntate. Enseguida bajo.

Genichirou entro en la sala, pequeña pero profusamente amueblada, y se dirigió al ventanal que ocupaba gran parte de la pared de la derecha. Su mirada recorrió un diminuto jardín cubierto de césped y algunas macetas en flor, antes de inspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos por un momento. No había planeado entrar en aquella casa tan pronto, y menos sin el permiso y la presencia de Ryuuzaki Sumire. Ni tampoco había esperado aquel súbito cambio en la actitud de Sakuno. Cuando la había visto bajar del autobús le pareció por un momento ver a una extraña, como si la muchacha tímida, tranquila e inocente hubiera desaparecido para dar lugar a una de aquellas chicas que sólo pensaban en atraer a los hombres enseñando lo que tenían para ofrecer sin pudor, que tanto aborrecía. Podían tacharlo de anticuado e incluso de algo machista, pero creía que una mujer no debía ir mostrando sus encantos como si los vendiera en un mercado al mejor postor. Ver a Sakuno imitando aquel comportamiento lo había enfurecido hasta límites que ni siquiera ella podía imaginar, y la sola idea de que algún otro pudiera contemplarla y desearla sólo había avivado su ira.

Oyó pasos en el corredor y abrió los párpados, frunciendo el ceño. Por otro lado, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que aquella iniciativa no había sido suya. Una persona no cambiaba de un día para otro de aquella manera tan radical, y menos alguien tan poco dado a destacar como ella. Y tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que todo apuntaba a una mujer. Descartó inmediatamente a su mejor amiga, lo que sabía de ella indicaba que la quería bien, e incluso detectaba cierto afán protector para con Sakuno. No solía relacionarse con las hermanas de los regulares del equipo masculino fuera de los partidos, aparte de que casi todas era menores que ella, y en cuanto al femenino, la mayoría se conocía desde hacía años y nada de lo que ella le había contado indicaba que fueran de ese tipo de chicas. ¿Alguna otra de la que no le había hablado? Era posible.

Nuevas pisadas lo alertaron, y se volvió a tiempo de ver a Sakuno entrar en la estancia sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas, una tetera y un plato de galletas. Llevaba puesto un pantalón ancho de color caqui, atado con cordones a los tobillos y bolsillos en el lateral de los muslos, y una camiseta azul clara con dibujos de flores en distintos tonos de rosa desperdigados por la parte delantera; también se había quitado todo el maquillaje, aunque se había dejado el pelo recogido en la cola de caballo que tenía anteriormente. En su interior, respiró aliviado, viendo que la joven con la que salía había vuelto a ser la misma.

Trató de suavizar su expresión cuando ella lo miró con la preocupación todavía reflejada en sus ojos y se acercó a la mesita baja frente al sofá donde lo había depositado todo.

-He dejado tu camisa en la entrada...

Él hizo un sonido de afirmación y ella bajó la mirada.

-No tenemos dulces tradicionales. Los gastamos todos en el hanami de la semana pasada en el colegio.

-No importa – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Quieres un cojín? - lo miró inquieta y a él le dio la sensación de que estaba deseando escapar.

-Estoy bien.

Ella tragó con dificultad antes de tomar asiento perpendicularmente a él, recibiendo la luz natural que entraba por el ventanal, dándole un ligero aspecto de infantil fragilidad. Sirvió el té sin poder ocultar el ligero temblor de sus manos. Estaba nerviosa, y se regañó a sí misma por aquel sentimiento que tanto le recordaba a las veces que había desobedecido a sus mayores cuando era niña, y esperaba el regaño que tarde o temprano siempre llegaba. Tenía quince años y era lo suficientemente madura para asumir que había sido tonta al dejarse influenciar por alguien que no los conocía y por sus propios miedos despertados por unas simples palabras, por pensar que él era inconstante e interesado cuando sabía de sobra que no era así.

En su habitación había tenido tiempo de reflexionar, tras mirarse otra vez en el espejo pensando en lo que él le había dicho. Extendiendo la mano hacia su imagen, había trazado con los dedos sus grandes ojos resaltados por la máscara de pestañas, sus labios pintados de un rosa algo más oscuro que su propia piel, deslizando sus pupilas por sus hombros desnudos, el plisado de la blusa que acentuaba su busto, la pequeña porción de vientre que se veía entre las prendas cada vez que se movía, la corta falda y sus piernas bien formadas por el tenis, hasta llegar a sus pequeños pies desnudos. Y se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que aquella imagen la hubiera embelesado, no era Ryuuzaki Sakuno: no era una mujer en un cuerpo y mente infantiles, como había pensado aquella mañana, sino una niña que por un momento había querido crecer deprisa; de que aquella semana la había superado, que había pensado demasiado, viendo fantasmas donde no los había. Sabía, después de tantos meses conociéndolo, que Genichirou era alguien sin dobleces, que se había mostrado respetuoso y sincero con ella, y que podía confiar en él plenamente. Pero, a pesar de ello, tenía miedo de que él pensara que alguien tan corriente como ella no fuera suficiente para él, que sobresalía en tantos aspectos. Y aquel día, había llegado el momento de hablar.

-Sanada-san... - Genichirou levantó la cabeza de su taza fijando sus penetrantes pupilas en ella, y Sakuno se armó de valor para sostener su mirada - … lo siento. He... -se interrumpió tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas - … he sido una tonta por pensar que con esa ropa... - enrojeció pero se obligó a continuar, aunque no pudo evitar bajar los ojos a sus rodillas, donde reposaban sus puños cerrados - … podría llamar tu atención... Sólo he conseguido que te enfadaras y que los planes de hoy se hayan arruinado...

-¿Por qué? - ella lo observó sorprendida por su tono contenido -. ¿Por qué querías llamar mi atención?

No era una pregunta, lo supo por el matiz severo de sus palabras, sino la demanda de una explicación y un ligero reproche por la suposición errónea que encerraba lo que acababa de oír. Respirando hondo, se giró levemente hacia él decidida a no guardarse nada dentro.

Le explicó todo lo acontecido aquellos días lo más detalladamente que pudo y, mientras hablaba, notaba cómo el peso de las dudas y de la inseguridad se iba levantando de su corazón y de su mente, y se sentía ligera y tranquila, como antes de aquel malentendido. Él no la interrumpió una sola vez, escuchando atento, aunque no pudo evitar notar que sus facciones se habían ido endureciendo con el paso de los minutos.

-¿Así que pensaste que si prácticamente te ofrecías podrías evitar que te dejase?

Sakuno enrojeció violentamente al oír lo que acababa de explicar expuesto tan directamente y sólo se sintió con fuerzas para asentir levemente.

-No creo haberte dado motivo para pensar así.

-No... pero sólo podemos vernos los sábados y-y tienes compañeras de clase, admiradoras... pueden estar y hablar contigo siempre, y seguro que muchas de ellas son preciosas, mi-mientras que yo...

-Idiota.

-Lo sé... -replicó en un murmullo, cambiando de postura para abrazarse las rodillas y apoyar la barbilla en ellas -. Pero no puedo evitarlo...

Por toda respuesta, Sanada dio un sorbo al té, que ya se había templado, pero no dijo nada, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar, decidiendo qué decir y hacer. No había sido consciente durante ningún momento de que se sintiera tan insegura a su lado, de que el hecho de vivir en ciudades distintas estuviera siendo tan duro. Ambos sabían que no poder verse a menudo era algo que dificultaba la relación, pero lo aceptaban como algo inevitable, y procuraban compensarlo de alguna forma. Y en cuanto a la posibilidad de que alguien hiciera que su afecto por ella cambiara...

-Sólo... sólo te pido una cosa... - la voz suave pero segura de Sakuno interrumpió sus pensamientos - … si... si alguna vez encuentras a otra chica que te guste... por favor, quiero saberlo la primera... incluso antes que ella...

Había fijado sus ojos en el tatami y flexionaba los dedos de los pies nerviosamente, pero un pequeña y melancólica sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

-Más que idiota.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas en tono bajo e impaciente justo antes de inclinarse, apoyado en uno de sus brazos, movimiento que la hizo levantar la cabeza curiosa, y rozar sus labios contra los de ella. Necesitaba hacer que olvidase aquellos oscuros pensamientos y asegurarle que era un hombre que cumplía sus promesas, incluso las que no había hecho en voz alta. Antes de aceptar salir con ella había meditado detenidamente sobre sus sentimientos y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que no era un mero enamoramiento pasajero por parte de ambos había dado el paso definitivo. No había sido un chico que pensase en noviazgos temporales ni en diversiones, y era consciente de que no podía regalarle risas ni experiencias excitantes, no era su naturaleza, pero sabía que ese no era el único camino hacia la felicidad de una relación estable y duradera. Y desde siempre había tenido claro que la mujer que permaneciera a su lado debía aceptarlo tal y como era, y también estar a su altura, y Sakuno había demostrado que era capaz de ambas cosas. Tenía fallos como el de aquel día, pero también la madurez de aceptarlos y aquello sólo la hacía más preciada.

Tras unos momentos se separó de ella, observando sus ojos entreabiertos, delineados por oscuras y largas pestañas, sus mejillas ruborizadas y los cortos mechones cobrizos que enmarcaban su rostro ligeramente redondeado soltar ligeros destellos rojos a la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana, y sintió aquella punzada de posesividad que algunas veces lo asaltaba cuando estaba con ella y veía a otros mirarla, o cuando sonreía, y que tantas veces había reprimido. Pero esa vez no pensaba hacerlo si con ello podía borrar de su rostro y de su mente aquella angustia que habían hecho brotar en ella.

Volvió a besarla, presionando firmemente contra su boca, notándola tensarse levemente antes de tratar de responder al insistente movimiento de sus labios, entreabriéndolos cuando él probó a abrirse camino. La mano que tenía libre rozó la piel del cuello de Sakuno antes de curvarse alrededor de su nuca y ella cambió de posición, doblando las piernas hacia un lado e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, sosteniéndose con una mano sobre su muslo. Sus dedos se cerraron en uno de los hombros de su camiseta cuando él trazó con la lengua el contorno de sus labios antes de traspasarlos.

Por supuesto que había imaginado besarla de aquella manera y sentirla temblar con una caricia, después de todo era un adolescente de casi dieciocho años, por mucho que otros creyeran que por aparentar más edad y haber recibido una educación espartana sus sentimientos debían ir acordes con aquellos factores. Sin embargo, precisamente por aquello último era capaz de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y no dejar que lo dominasen. Era consciente de que Sakuno había crecido sobreprotegida a pesar de que su abuela dijera lo contrario, y de los casi tres años que los separaban, y quería haber preservado aquella inocencia tanto como le hubiera sido posible. Pero alguien había despertado su imaginación y su conciencia de la parte física de una relación, y él había cedido a la tentación para demostrarle que no tenía que dudar de la atracción que ejercía sobre él. Sin embargo, era firme en su decisión de no traspasar la segunda línea que él mismo se había encargado de dibujar claramente en previsión de que en años futuros no hubiera podido seguir manteniendo las distancias.

Genichirou cambió ligeramente de postura para liberar el brazo en el que se apoyaba, y rodeó la cintura de Sakuno, atrayéndola más hacia él. Se separaron levemente y ella suspiró antes de que volvieran a unirse. Los dedos de él la acariciaron lentamente a través de la camiseta y ella se arqueó suavemente, haciendo que, con el movimiento, una de las ligeramente ásperas yemas sobrepasara el tejido y rozara una pequeña parte de su espalda, que había quedado al descubierto. Ninguno se dio cuenta de aquel leve contacto, que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad hasta que el pulgar empujó sutilmente la prenda para abrirse paso bajo ella en aquella extensión cálida de piel. Sakuno se estremeció y gimió suavemente cuando sintió el calor de aquella palma presionada contra ella, los dedos curvándose alrededor de su talle, y Genichirou profundizó aún más en aquel beso, embriagado de su dulzura, hasta que, segundos más tarde, se recordó que debía detenerse en aquel punto.

Con lentitud y cierta reticencia, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, se separó de ella, notando sus delicados dedos aferrarse a su ropa y su agitada respiración contra el cuello cuando escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-No lo olvides – susurró rozando su oreja, mientras acariciaba despacio sus cabellos tirantes y su nuca, y ella asintió levemente.

Recorriendo intencionadamente con los dedos el camino de salida de debajo de su ropa, dejando a su paso un rastro cosquilleante que la hizo contener el aliento durante un segundo, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo. Sakuno con las mejillas encendidas, se encontró con su penetrante mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

Él volvió a adoptar una postura erguida, tomando la taza que yacía abandonada junto al borde de la mesa, y Sakuno observó, algo decepcionada mientras cogía la suya que, excepto por sus labios sonrosados, no había otro signo en Sanada Genichirou que delatara lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni una pizca de rubor, ni una irregularidad en su respiración calmada, ni siquiera un ligero temblor en sus manos, y pensó que los dioses eran a veces bastante injustos al repartir sus dones; ella se notaba aturdida y sensible, hasta el punto de notar todavía la piel caliente allí donde él la había tocado, el corazón le martilleaba contra su pecho, extrañándose de que él no lo oyera, y cada una de sus cortas y rápidas inspiraciones penetraba trabajosamente en sus pulmones.

-De-Debe estar ya frío... - tartamudeó ligeramente, para su desesperación, y tragó con dificultad.

-Es igual.

El tic tac del reloj que colgaba de la pared del fondo llenó el silencio de la sala. Sakuno se removió nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por su expresión sabía que la tormenta había pasado y ella se sentía aliviada por ello, pero habían vuelto a la casilla de salida, y si bien debía comportarse con naturalidad, no conseguía pensar en qué decir para hacerlo.

Una mano grande y cálida se cerró sobre la suya con ternura y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo leer en sus ojos una disculpa por haber sido excesivamente duro y por su incapacidad de expresar abiertamente, y en palabras, lo que sentía y pensaba en lo que a ella se refería. Ella sonrió tranquila y abrió los dedos, enlazándolo con los de él. Por el momento, no necesitaban nada más.

**FIN**


End file.
